Lily
Character Name English : Magic Thorn L Lily Chinese :幻刺-L-莉莉 - Huàn Cì L Lì Lì Origin Unknown Background Unknown Price Gold : 3800 Blue Diamond : 40 Notes Abilities Hero Strategy WIP Character Statistic Chart 4 in Damage , 6 in HP and 2 in Armor Penetration unlike her sister, you always know when your Free Gift ultimate will work, so 4 in damage and 2 in Armor Pen. is wise choice for her, also 6 in HP will make her not so squishy like the adc's she kills, she are melee after all, and 97HP per level is quite OP, p.s. before i just went 6 in ad and it was fine, but not long time ago i realized that with 2 armor pen and her passive, she will have almost full penetration against melee enemy champions with basic awaken stats which is 4 2 2 2 2 Recommended Items one laggy guy who's ping is 350 recommends for those who have pretty same ping to buy first health crystal for 475 Gold then upgrade it into health item for 350 Gold which also gives 5gold every 10 seconds next in attack damage buy glove for 440 Gold (it gives 1attack damage per level) , make sure to buy it before you get level 9 (it also can attack monsters and minions if you use it with 100% of your attack damage, and you can sell it after you get 10 attack damage from it without losing any of the stacks) then you can either get level 1 boots or to start rushing Death Sword aka Bloodthirster which costs 3000 Gold after that you need to play carefully and it will be best if you will not die because Death Sword will lose it's stacks, keep collecting gold till you have 6500 , and then buy Saint Sword aka Upgraded Infinity Edge , if you notice that it is a critical situation for your team and you don't have a little bit of gold, it is alright to sell the glove/boots or gold item for this amazing sword :3 after it just rush 2 of the Phantom Dancers, to have impressive attack speed and at least 85% critical chance next 1 or 2 items is totally up to you, 1 for those who prefer to keep boots, 2 for those who prefer to sell boots for something decent in my case, i usually take some of these for my last items - Trinity Force (to max the crit and also get more damage/attack speed,etc) , Youmu's Ghostblade(to max the crit,etc) , another Death Sword(more lifesteal and damage) , Thornmail(if you have hard time against enemy's adc's) , Knife Ship aka Madred's Bloodrazor (if enemy have a tank with around 3-4k or more hp, that will dealt 4% of their hp in magic damage per hit) , Rose Double Spear (if you have hard time with enemy's ap's or someone going thornmail against you, that spear will help alot because it reduce enemy's ap, and also have damage, lifesteal, magic resist and attack speed) , Bloodthirst Reaper(if you are way too rich, i recommend that over Gauss Lightsaber, because crit is maxed anyway and in all my games enemy at least have 1 tanky as hell tank, plus no matter what it deals 3% of tagrget's max hp as true damage), well that's pretty much it for me , sure everyone have their own builds , that one is specially to kill fast, i got at least 2 pentas and one hexa with it as well, will not lie if gonna say that you can 1hit enemy adc when your Free Gift is at 7 points and you will jump on adc and crit him as well so far, with this build i won 45 of 92 games, yeah yeah i know that it's 45victory and 47 deffeat , but man 350 ping some of the examples how build works http://puu.sh/ijFgN.jpg http://puu.sh/ijF3q.jpg i would like to share more but unfortunately i don't do screens too often, anyways, here is some of my old ones with almost the same items from the build, just infinity edge and not saint sword :\ http://cs623818.vk.me/v623818710/1d451/73rGyp7bFt0.jpg http://cs623216.vk.me/v623216433/1ccaa/rV1FtRpC228.jpg the build works, that i know for sure, good luck in your games guys o/ Recommended leveling order especially with the recommended build one laggy guy wrote, will work to max the Q first, to deal HUGE damage when Free Gift is at 7 points(on low level of course, on huge level with many items it's better to jump on enemy when you have 7 free gift points to also crit the enemy at the same time) which of the W or E is to max after Q is totally up to person , but since that laggy guy have 350 ping, he prefers to max W second, and E at last(not to mention that true power with his build is only at the late game, so jumping on the enemy at low level with his build is quite only up to luck) Category:Hero Category:Fighter Category:Melee